Gremlins
The gremlins '''are the titular antagonists of the 1984 film franchise, ''Gremlins, ''And a What if? combatant. fanon ideas so far *Gremlins vs Critters (complete) *Gremlins Vs Killer Klowns from Outer-Space *Gremlins VS Velociraptors (complete) Battle record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.'' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible opponents *Xenomorphs *Pennywise *Waddle Dees *Rabbids Battle Royale *Christmas movie battle royale (John McClane, Jack Skellington, & The Grinch) History and biology From the Gremlins wiki A Gremlin is the last stage of the Gremlin life cycle which goes from Mogwai-Cocoon-Gremlin. It is said that the gremlins are considered to be an unwanted side-effect from when the Mogwais were created on a faraway planet to be used as ambassadors of peace on other planets. They are just about one meter tall and they have scaly reptile-like skin, large batlike ears, three sharp claws on their feet and hands and equally sharp teeth. Their looks and color may vary, ranging between various shades and combinations of green, brown, and black. Their intelligence and strength also vary and they are all very mischievous, dangerously violent, and crazily fun-loving. They are capable of working (and sabotaging) complex machinery and devices, as apparent in folklore where they were believed to have brought down hundreds of planes. No gremlin has so far proved to be good-willed and nice and most of them don't seem to value the life of their fellow gremlins, sometimes beating or even killing each other for fun. Even though they are very energetic and often aggressive, they don't seem to hurt any humans who are not afraid of them. (For example, when Grandpa Fred was doing an inside scoop of what was happening inside the building, not a single gremlin behind him laid a finger on him.) Also, in the deleted scenes when Grandpa Fred was doing his section, George, Lenny, and Daffy were present but didn't try to scare or hurt him, rather joining him for fun. Mogwai evolve into gremlins by eating after midnight. It would appear that mogwai are aware of this as many are shown to be determined to eat after midnight. Even after their metamorphosis, gremlins still retain traits they had as mogwai, such as their dislike of bright lights, their vulnerability to sunlight, and most dangerously their ability to multiply upon getting wet. Unlike the mogwais, where small furballs pop out from their backs and quickly inflate to turn into new mogwais, the backs of the wet gremlins get riddled with big blisters that contain small gremlins, which rather quickly break free and start to grow. The gremlins that are giving birth to new gremlins are often more vulnerable than other gremlins because the birthing process is often extremely painful for the creatures. Afterwards, they continue to live as if nothing happened, often along with the newly-born gremlins that have quickly grown to full gremlin size. Like Mogwai, they can dissolve when exposed to sunlight. Death battle info *Age : Unknown. *Height : Usually a meter tall. *Weight : Varies. *Used to be a small pet known as a "Mogwai" Abilities *Toon force *Impressive intelligence. *Can duplicate when coming in contact with water. *Able to use any firearm or item as a weapon if possible. Other gremlins and their abilities *''' Stripe / Mohawk''' - A gremlin who is more intelligent, stronger and deadlier than the average species. By the second movie, he has been reincarnated into a more reptilian body, which then becomes a spider later on. *'Brain Gremlin - '''A far more civilized and smarter gremlin. *'Bat Gremlin '- Capable of flight. *'Vegetable Gremlin - 'A member of the species composed of mostly fresh vegetation. This gremlin can also be used as a vegetable stand by the others. *'Electric Gremlin - '''A gremlin made of pure raw electric energy. Feats *Took over, and caused mayhem throughout, Kingston Falls after Stripe dived into a pool. *Gained new abilities after drinking serum from the Clamp Center's Splice O' Life laboratory. Weaknesses *Very weak to sunlight, meaning gremlins fight in the shadows. However, this does not mean they are vulnerable to light in general. *Extremely vulnerable when duplicating, as the birthing process is often painful. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Monster Category:Aliens Category:Claw Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Movie Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Psychopaths Category:Teams Category:Pranksters